The Secrets of Harry Potter
by MDQ
Summary: Did you always think that most people in the “Harry Potter” series act a little strange? Like they are hiding something from you? Do you want to know what it is that they hide?
1. Hermione

**The Secrets of Harry Potter**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Did you always think that most people in the "Harry Potter" series act a little strange? Like they are hiding something from you? Do you want to know what it is that they hide?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_**Chapter 1: Hermione Granger, living in two worlds…**_

"There is no safety anymore. Attack at both muggle and wizards happen all the time. We need to protect ourselves", the witch told Hermione. They were having a "business" dinner in the Leaky Cauldron." We cannot use any of the unforgivable because they are illegal, but what else could we use?"

"Try this…" Hermione told her, passing her a gun under the table.

The witch looked around to see if anyone was watching them and then looked at the gun that Hermione gave her.

"It's called a revolver. You have it and there is nothing to worry about anymore. Shoot is once at a death eater and it will be all over" Hermione whispered.

"I see" said the other witch. "And how much is this going to cost me?" she asked.

"It's normally 700 galleons, but for you only 500."

"It's expensive but what can I do…" said the witch giving Hermione the galleons that she asked.

"Remember, if you want anything else for "protection" or other reasons, you know where to find me" Hermione told her and then left. Before she left, she gave her a card saying

"_Hermione Granger_

_Imports/Exports from the Muggle World_

_Used for ALL Reasons"_

So now you know that when everyone thinks that good old Hermione is studying, she is secretly selling guns to wizards…

End of Chapter 1

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 too learn Lord Voldemort's most hidden secret

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	2. Lord Voldemort

**The Secrets of Harry Potter**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Did you always think that most people in the "Harry Potter" series act a little strange? Like they are hiding something from you? Do you want to know what it is that they hide?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_**Chapter 2: Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all times…**_

"Get out of my sight! Worthless, useless slaves!" Lord Voldemort yelled at his Death Eaters. They had once again failed.

The Death Eaters were scared so they left as quickly as they could.

'What will I do with these people? I will never kill Harry Potter if it continues like this' he thought going to his room. 'I need to relax…'

And he knew just the right way to relax…As he entered his room posters of ballerinas dancing could be seen everywhere.

Voldemort changed his clothes so he could wear something more fitting for his hobby. So the black cloak was replaced by a pink tight-fitting dance suit.

After a quick spell ballet music could be heard in the room.

'And one and two, and one and two, and one and two…' he counted trying to keep the rhythm steady for each movement as he started dancing. Each of his moves was precise and graceful.

'Good, all these hours of practicing have paid off…' he thought after performing a pirouette perfectly, a smile appearing on his face.

End of Chapter 2

Stay tuned for chapter 3

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	3. Severus Snape

**The Secrets of Harry Potter**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Did you always think that most people in the "Harry Potter" series act a little strange? Like they are hiding something from you? Do you want to know what it is that they hide?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Severus Snape 

All Hogwarts teachers had the same complaint. The money that they were paid was too little. Almost all of them had to do a second job. Severus Snape was no exception. So every afternoon, after classes had ended, Severus sneaked out of Hogwarts to go to his second job.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Severus asked a young girl that had just entered the Victoria's Secret shop where he was working.

"I'm looking for a new bra with matching panties" the girl said.

"Of course, let me show you some…" Severus said and they walked further into the shop. Severus showed some to the girl, but the girl wasn't satisfied.

"Mmm, do you have anything much, much sexier?" the girl asked. "You see, my boyfriend will come over for the weekend and I want to impress him."

"I know just the right ones!" Severus said and showed the sexiest underwear of the shop to the girl.

"Oh! I love them! I'll buy them!" said the girl.

Severus' job was secret from everyone, until one day, a blushing little Harry Potter came to the store and asked from some _very_ peculiar _girls' _underwear –reasons unknown, but Severus did notice that he was holding a bad with a blonde wig and some high-heeled shoes in it-. After that day they both knew each other's most embarrassing secret…

End of Chapter 2

Stay tuned for chapter 3

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


End file.
